The prince
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Seorang pangeran tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada nenek sihir penghuni menara utara. Pairing: HisagiXNanao RnR please?


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.

Warning: OOC, AU, dll.

Sekali lagi, kalau ada typo kasih tau, ya?

Judulnya aneh. Chappy ga bisa bikin judul yang menarik.

~The prince~

Di kota Karakura berdiri sebuah sekolah swasta elit yang menjadi incaran mereka yang berotak pintar, SMU Karakura. Penamaan sekolah ini memang diambil dari nama kota Karakura. Itulah salah satu sebabnya sekolah ini terkenal di kota. Murid-murid di sekolah ini memang rata-rata adalah orang kaya. Tak jarang mereka menerima siswa pindahan dari luar negeri.

Namun… diantara mereka para murid yang kaya, sekolah ini mempunyai seorang pangeran. Pangeran yang bahkan bisa meluluhkan hati para guru. Gadis mana pun pasti akan meleleh melihat senyumannya yang sangat menawan. Hisagi Shuuhei, 17 tahun kelas 2-1, ciri khasnya adalah memakai kaos yang selalu bertuliskan angka 69. Tak terhitung berapa wanita yang terpikat karena penampilannya. Bahkan di sekolah ini, berdiri sebuah club yang mengidolakan sang pangeran. Anggotanya tentu saja ratusan. Mereka bahkan mempunyai kartu anggota, nomor kartu anggota digunakan untuk nomor urut mereka berkencan dengan Hisagi. Mungkin sekolah ini bertindak sebagai istana bagi sang pangeran.

Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah Hisagi berkencan dengan para fans club nya. Tentunya dengan gadis cantik yang berbeda pula setiap harinya. Berkencan dengan mereka yang rela menyerahkan jiwa dan raga untuknya. Hisagi menikmatinya? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa ia tampan dengan senyumannya yang memikat.

Hari ini sang pangeran tetap menebarkan pesonanya. Berjalan di koridor pun membuat para gadis hampir tak mengedipkan mata.

"Hisagi-sama! Ini bekal buatan fans club!" seorang gadis manis berambut pendek menyerahkan sekotak bekal di hadapan Hisagi, dengan wajah yang sangat merah tentunya. Hisagi tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan memakan ini sambil mengingat wajahmu," ucap Hisagi mengecup pelan gadis itu.

Syuuut! Sang gadis pingsan saking senangnya menerima kecupan sang pangeran.

"Rukia! Sadarlah!" teriak temannya menangkap tubuh Rukia.

"Rukiaaa, kau membuatku iri!" timpal temannya yang lain.

Hisagi meninggalkan mereka sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. mudah sekali!" serunya senang.

"Dasar, kau bisa kena karma, lho…" ujar teman Hisagi, Izuru Kira. Hisagi hanya menanggapinya degan tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong… sebentar lagi festival, ya?" ucap Kira saat melewati papan pengumuman.

"Hm, benar juga," sagut Hisagi melirik selembaran yang menempel di papan pengumuman.

"Tahun kemarin saat pesta dansa malam terakhir festival, yang ingin berdansa denganmu sampai menjadi antrian panjang," celetuk Kira membayangkan ngerinya para gadis yang berusaha keras untuk sekedar berdansa dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Ha.. ha.." Hisagi terkekeh. Ia melirik sebentar para gadis yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hmmm… tahun ini mungkin aku akan berdansa dengan gadis yang memakai gaun merah," ucapnya penuh arti dan maksud.

Benar saja. Semua gadis yang ada disitu membesar telinganya mendengar ucapan pangeran mereka.

"Gaun merah! Hisagi-sama ingin berkencan dengan gadis bergaun merah!" teriak mereka kalang kabut.

"Harus ke pabrik!" seru yang lain.

"Aku akan pesan langsung dari luar negeri! Kyaaa!" teriak mereka.

Para cowok hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Hua.. ha.. ha.. ha.. ha..!" Hisagi tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau mempermainkan mereka? Bisa masuk neraka tahu!" ujar Kira kesal.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, sang pangeran Hisagi melaksanakan aktivitas rutinnya. Berkencan dengan pemuja-pemujanya. Saat hari libur pun seperti itu.

Namun… ada sesuatu yang berubah di hari-hari sang pangeran yang megah itu.

* * *

"Nenek sihir menara utara?" tanya Hisagi.

"Kau tak tahu?" jawab Kira balik bertanya. Hisagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di lantai gedung kantor paling atas, ada sebuah ruangan yang tak terpakai, disanalah nenek sihir itu membuat sarang."

"Sarang?"

"Ya, kemarin Ichigo dan Renji kesana. Mereka pikir ruangan itu bisa jadi tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api saat hari terakhir festival."

"Kami melihat nenek sihir itu mengasah pisaunya dengan tampang ingin membunuh kami! Benar-benar menakutkan!" seru Ichigo dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat seram.

"Benar! Melihat matanya saja sudah membuatku ingin mati saja!" seru Renji tak mau kalah.

"Gyaaaaa!" teriak Ichigo dan Renji yang membayangkan ekspresi nenek sihir waktu itu.

"Hmmm…" Hisagi tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Oi, pangeran! Kau pasti ingin bermain-main dengan dia kan?" ujar Kira.

Yang mereka bicarakan adalah Nanao Ise, guru yang baru saja menjadi wali kelas mereka. Dengan tatapan yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Dia ditakuti oleh para siswa maupun sesama guru di tahun pertamanya sebagai pengajar. Tak ada satu pun yang berani menatap langsung matanya.

"Benar-benar tipe yang buas," gumam Hisagi.

"Hei kalian!" panggil Hisagi pada dua temannya itu –Ichigo dan Renji.

"Kalau aku bekerja sama dengan kalian saat festival, aku tak kan bisa berkencan dengan fans club-ku kan?" ujarnya lagi. Mereka langsung marah mendengar kata-kata Hisagi.

"Semua murid di kelas ini harus membuat crepes!" teriak mereka kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita barter saja!" tawar Hisagi.

"?"

"Kalau aku bisa menaklukkan nenek sihir itu… aku bebas tugas, gimana?"

"Hmmm.. yah, boleh juga!" ujar mereka setuju.

* * *

Dengan ini, sang pengeran pergi menuju gedung utara untuk menaklukkan nenek sihir. Langkah kakinya tak goyah melihat suasana seram di ruangan itu.

Kriieet! Pintu ia buka pelan.

"Permisi," ujarnya sopan sambil melangkah masuk.

"Sensei? Sensei di dalam?"

Kaki Hisagi terantuk sebuah sofa, ia menoleh kearah sofa itu. Ada seseorang yang sedang berbaring disana.

"Sensei… tidur?" gumamnya.

Ia terpana melihat wanita yang kini tidur dengan rambut tergerai indah. Raut wajahnya yang memancarkan canti yang berbeda. Begitu mempesona.

Sreeek! Tanpa sadar Hisagi telah berada diatas tubuh wanita itu.

"Ng.." wanita itu terbangun.

CRIIIIING! Matanya berkilat kaget.

"TAK BERMORAAAAL!" teriaknya.

DUAAGH! Kakinya menendang 'itu' Hisagi dengan keras. Hisagi langsung pingsan.

"Eh? Ah.." Nanao panik begitu sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

Ya, dengan ini nenek sihir terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tess.. tess…

"Hiks.. Hisagi-kun,"

Rupanya tetesan air matanya mengenai wajah Hisagi yang pingsan –berbaring di sofa. Hisagi terbangun.

"Gyaaaaa!" Hisagi kaget melihat wajah Nanao yang begitu dekat.

"Maaf… maaf! Aku ketiduran dan melepas kacamata, hingga tak sadar ada Hisagi-kun…"

'Oh.. dia sudah merapikan rambutnya,' batin Hisagi.

Tatapan tajam wanita yang dujuluki nenek sihir ini hilang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu normal.

'Begitu.. orang ini matanya besar pantas saja,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, sensei selalu ada disini?" tanya Hisagi.

"I, iya.. kalau aku ada di ruang guru, guru lain akan ketakutan denganku," jawab Nanao menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

Hisagi memandang wanita di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Mm… Hisagi-kun ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya sang penyihir sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Hisagi beranjak duduk.

"Sebenarnya…"

Hanya bersenang-senang denganmu wahai penyihir gedung utara. Kalimat yang tepat mungkin itu. Heh, tak mungkin seorang pangeran handal yang tampan membongkar niatnya begitu saja.

* * *

*Keesokan harinya*

Saat ini pangeran yang tampan sedang mengganti baju olah raganya di ruang ganti.

"Jadi…. Berhasil menemuinya?" ucap Renji bersandar di dinding.

"Iya. Aku memutuskan tiap hari akan pergi kesana untuk belajar membuat crepes," sahut Hisagi selesai dengan bajunya.

"Hisagi… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Hah?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya langsung seperti itu, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo takut-takut. Hisagi tersenyum.

"Tidak… lagi pula dia cukup manis kok," ucapnya ditengah senyumannya yang dapat membuat para gadis rela mati untuknya.

"EEEEH?" teman-teman Hisagi berseru kaget. Hisagi hanya bersiul santai.

"Aku mau kesana, bye!" ujarnya meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'hebat'.

* * *

*Gedung utara*

**Produk percobaan no. 1**

**Men's chocolate crepes**

KRAAUUK! Suara Nanao ketika memakan crepes buatan Hisagi agak membuat Hisagi takut.

"Enyaaaak!" seru Nanao dengan wajah tersiksa sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Padahal dari penampilan crepes itu sudah dipastikan sangat tidak layak untuk dimakan.

"Aku terkesan, tapi ini pasti tidak enak kan?" ujar Hisagi khawatir dengan wajah pucat Nanao.

"Apapun yang di buat oleh seorang murid… guru pasti akan mengatakan enak," ucap Nanao malu-malu.

"Kau guru yang baik."

"Terimakasih. Nah, Hisagi-kun. Pertama-tama coklatnya harus dilelehkan pada air panas."

Hisagi mencatat apa yang disebutkan Nanao.

Tiba-tiba Hisagi duduk di sebelah Nanao. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan kacamata yang dipakai wanita itu.

"Sensei… berusaha untuk menjadi guru yang baik."

Jadi…

"Sensei tak perlu memakai kacamata. Lebih baik pakai lensa kontak. Rambutnya juga tak usah diikat."

Sreeet! Hisagi membiarkan rambut sang penyihir tergerai.

Disentuh seperti ini… apa reaksi sang nenek sihir.

"Lihat kalau seperti ini… mungin tak kan ada yang takut." Ia merangkul wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Hangat.

"Te.. terimakasih Hisagi-kun.. hiks," nenek sihir menangis menyerupai wajah seperti nenek sihir yang sebenarnya. Bayangkan saja.

"GYAAA!" Hisagi kaget melihat wajahnya yang berubah drastis.

"Baru kali ini aku punya murid yang begitu baik… hiks.." dia menangis senang.

"Dengan lensa kontak… akan membuat mataku makin mengkilat!" seru Nanao semangat.

CRIIIING! Mata Nanao benar-benar mengkilat yang membuat Hisagi bergidik ngeri.

"Aku… akan menata rambutku sebisa mungkin. Ku mau membantuku, Hisagi-kun?" Nanao tersenyum lembut. Kilatan matanya hilang.

Lagi. Sang pangeran terpesona oleh nenek sihir menara –gedung utara.

* * *

Nenek sihir itu…

'Benar-benar murni, kenapa bisa begitu?' Hisagi membatin heran dalam hati ketika tengah pulang sekolah bersama gadis fans club nya.

Ya, di cerita dongeng sebenarnya –nenek sihir adalah orang yang paling dibenci oleh pangeran.

Tak mungkin sang pangeran begitu akrab dengannya.

"Ada kemajuan?" tanya Kira keesokan harinya.

Hisagi tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Renji, dan langsung melesat pergi. Kemana? Tentu saja ke tempat itu –tempat sarang nenek sihir.

"Sepertinya kali ini sang pengeran Karakura menikmati permainannya," gumam Kira.

* * *

*Gedung utara*

**Produk percobaan no. 2**

**Men's cheese crepes**

"Benar-benar enak! Kau berbakat Hisagi-kun!" seru Nanao semangat.

"Hm? Itu karena yang mengajariku adalah guru yang hebat," ujar Hisagi meluncurkan senyuman tulus itu –yang membuat semuanya tergila-gila karenanya.

Wajah Nanao merona merah. Tampak begitu manis dengan rambut twin tail-nya. Oh… bisakah sang pangeran mengalihakan pandangannya dari dia walau sebentar? Mungkin tidak, ia sudah terkena mantra sihir yang tak sadar dilafal-kan oleh dia –wanita penghuni digedung utara.

Ok, kembali pada mereka berdua.

"Kertas pengbungkus crepes lebih baik yang seperti ini!"

"Oh begitu.. catat-catat!" Hisagi mengambil memo miliknya.

"Aku membuat pakaian untuk anak-anak sekelas!" Nanao menunjukkan pakaian buatannya.

"Waah! Bagus sekali! Keren! Ha.. ha.. ha..!" Hisagi mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia membayangkan teman-temannya memakai pakaian itu, pasti pantas dan lucu sekali.

"Begitu? Terimakasih!"

"Ngg… sensei. Kita mulai! Pertama, perbaiki kerutan di dahi. Kau terlihat sangat seram kalau seperti itu."

"Eh? Begini?"

"Matanya jangan melotot! Ekspresi harus ceria!"

Entah kenapa… sang pengeran ingin menolongnya.

Hari-hari itu terus berlanjut. Nanao terus berusaha menjadi guru yang baik. Begitu pun dengan Hisagi yang terus berusaha membuat crepes yang enak. Para guru melihat dengan tatapan heran ketika sang nenek sihir sedikit berubah. Sedikit banyak dari mereka mengubah pandangannya dari Nanao.

* * *

Bentuk si neenk sihir menjadi seperti malaikat.

* * *

"Hisagi-sama!" seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Hisagi.

"Oh.. kau cinderella hari ini, ya? Cantik juga… Kau kelas 1?" ujar Hisagi sambil merangkul bahu si gadis.

"I.. iya, nama saya Orihime Inoue," Inoue menunduk malu ketika sang pangeran pujaannya merangkulnya sambil berjalan.

"Ori-chan… karena kau cantik, kuantar pulang, ya?"

Lalu… hari megah yang seperti biasanya dilaksanakan oleh sang pangeran.

Tanpa ia sadari, dia –Nanao melihatnya dari jendela gedung utara sambil tersipu. Ia memang sudah tahu tabiat pangeran itu. Namun tak pernah melihatnya langsung.

* * *

*Gedung utara*

**Banana honey cream**

"Enak sekali," ujar Nanao kagum mencicipi crepes percobaan terakhir dari Hisagi.

"Ya…" Hisagi cuek berbaring di sofa. Nanao mendekat kearahnya sambil duduk bersimpuh. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut Hisagi, lalu menyandar kepalanya dengannya nyaman.

"Siapa.. gadis yang benar-benar kau sukai, Hisagi-kun?"

"Eh? Kenapa sensei bertanya begitu?" ujar Hisagi gugup.

Nanao bernajak dari perut Hisagi lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Setiap hari pulang dengan cewek yang berbeda, diantara mereka para fans club siapa yang kau sukai?"

Hisagi duduk saking kagetnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau tidak bosan seperti itu terus?" tanya Nanao lagi.

"Yah… itu sih club pribadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau yang berlebihan seperti itu," jawab Hisagi memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Selain itu bukannya kalian ingin…." Sang pangeran tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu.. itu semua tak membuatmua bahagia ya, Hisagi-kun?"

"Emm.." Hisagi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Walau kau disukai oleh para fans club mu… itu pasti membuatmu kesepian dan bosan kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya menyukai penampilan luarku saja. Siapa pun tidak mau tahu sisi burukku. Pada seorang 'Hisagi-sama' itu tidaklah penting."

"…."

"Sebenarnya dulu aku punya pacar, dan sungguh tak kupercaya… kami tinggal bersama di apartemenku. Kalau membaca novel erotis, hal seperti itu pun tak pernah kupikirkan."

"Hisagi-kun…"

"Walau telah bersama sekian lama, tak pernah ada yang benar-benar membekas di hatiku. Jadi…"

Sang penyihir bangkit memeluk pangeran. Ia memeluknya erat, erat sekali.

"Se, sensei?" Hisagi agak kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba ini.

Hisagi-kun.. kau pengeran baik hati.. yang kesepian," ucapnya terus menambah erat pelukan itu.

Ya, dengan begini… sang pangeran dapat menekan dadanya. Hangat. Yang dirasakan pangeran adalah kehangatan yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Nyaman. Hangat. Bukan di tubuh, tapi di hati. Ya, pangeran yang kesepian pun akhirnya menemukan lantera hangat yang bisa meneranginya dari kegelapan yang selama ini menyelubungi hatinya.

Rencana pangeran berubah sejak ia melihat mata jernihnya yang indah.

Hari menjelang festival. Seorang Hisagi-sama tidak bersama gadis-gadisnya. Yang ia lakuakan hanyalah melamun keluar jendela kelas sementara teman-temannya yang lain bekerja di belakangnya.

* * *

Tampak Nanao sedang berjalan menuju kelas Hisagi sambil menenteng beberapa plastik berisi minuman kaleng dingin.

"Kau hebat Hisagi! Sudah kuduga kau bisa menaklukkan Si penyihir itu!" seru Renji.

Hisagi kaget mendengarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, menyangkal kata-kata Renji.

"Tidak… bukan seperti itu," ucapnya tak berkilah.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang berkata ingin menaklukkannya? Dia sampai mengubah gaya rambutnya, lho!" celetuk Renji kemudian.

"Iya-iya! Bukannya kau yang ingin taruhan dengan kita kalau kau bisa menaklukan si nenek sihir itu… maka kau bebas tugas kelas!" seru Ichigo tak menyadari nenek sihir yang mereka bicarakan tepat di depan pintu kelas, mendengarkan semua kata-kata mereka.

"Ya! Memang kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi…"

BRUUKK! Seseuatu terjatuh, dan kaleng-kaleng minuman menggelinding.

Semuanya menoleh kearah asal suara.

"GYAAAAA!" mereka yang ada di kelas berteriak takut (A/N: kecuali Hisagi) melihat nenek sihir –Nanao menampakkan muka seram yang marah.

"SENSEI!" teriak Hisagi begitu Nanao berlari sambil menangis.

"Kenapa Hisagi bisa tenang-tenang saja melihat tampang menakutkan itu?" gumam Renji ngeri.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini gara-gara kalian!" seru Kira kesal. Ia menyadari kalau sang pengran sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta pada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

Sementara itu, Hisagi terus mengejar Nanao yang juga terus berlari. Tepat sampai di depan pintu gedung utara, ia berhasil menangkap tangan Nanao.

"LEPASKAN!" pekiknya keras sambil menangis. Hisagi tak bergeming.

"Lepaskan! Aku sedang sibuk!" kilah Nanao sambil berontak.

GREB! Hisagi memeluknya. Berusaha meyakinkan wanita ini.

"Percayalah… bukan. Itu salah, aku…" tak sempat si pangeran menyampaikan alasan Nanao segera melepaskan pelukan dan langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

"Terimakasih.. selama ini aku sudah senang kok. Jadi… jangan pernah dating kesini lagi!"

BLAAM! Pintu ruangan tertutup. Ya, sekaligus menutup hati nenek sihir yang telah menjadi malaikat.

* * *

Sejak itu.. sang pangeran tidak pernah lagi bermain-main dengan para gadisnya.

"Ini… bukan pertama kalinya sih, aku membuat wanita menangis. Tapi… entah mengapa, rasanya sakit sekali?" Hisagi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meremas dadanya.

"Wah! Cantik sekali!"

"Iya kan?"

"Kau hebat, Shiro-chan! Benar-benar pintar mendandani cewek!"

"Ha-ha.. terimakasih!"

Hisagi yang merasa terganggu dengan dua orang yang pacaran di sebelahnya segera angkat bicara, "hei kalian! Orang lagi sedih… kalian malah bersenang-senang!"

"Berisik! Kalau tidak suka menjauh saja sana!" balas laki-laki berambut putih dengan kesal.

"Iya! Pergi sana!" sahut perempuan berambut hitam bermata hazel.

"Cih! Kalian bahkan tak mau mendengarkan masalahku!" ujar Hisagi kesal sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Huh! Kalau masalah itu sih kami juga tahu!" dengus laki-laki bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro ini.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Nanao-sensei kan?" ujar Hinamori –gadis bermata hazel.

"Huh! Padahal kalian jadian berkat aku!" ujar Hisagi tak kalah kesal.

(A/N: Hitsuhina jadian setelah Hinamori berkencan dengan Hisagi, saat itu Hitsu datang karena cemburu akhirnya Hinamori menyadari perasaan Hitsu)

"Sudah menyatakan cinta?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba care.

"Bukaaaan! Dia itu guru tahu!" kilah Hisagi.

"Kau takut mengetahui jawabannya kan?" tebak Hinamori.

"Bilang saja padanya! Biar dia tahu perasaanmu!" ujar Hitsugaya.

Hisagi merenungi kata-kata Hitsugaya.

"Hei, Hitsugaya!"

"Apa?"

"Kau punya banyak gaun di tokomu kan? Aku pesan satu!"

"Eeeeh?" teriak Hitsuhina kaget.

* * *

Hari festival.

"Sensei! Kami minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu!" para murid membungkuk tanda sangat menyesal.

"Eh?"

"Kata Hisagi… sensei itu sebenarnya baik dan cantik! Kami minta maaf juga karena selama ini takut padamu!"

"Hah?"

"Kami… ingin menggunakan gedung utara. Kami pikir bisa melihat kembang api disana. Makanya kami minta bantuan pada Hisagi untuk meminjam kunci pada anda!"

"Mau pinjam kuncinya? Boleh kok!" Nanao tersenyum lembut.

"Eeeh? Benar-benar orang yang baik!"

Nanao tertawa sambil menyerahkan kunci ruangan itu.

"Lalu… ini dari Hisagi." Mereka menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam dengan pita merah sebagai penghiasnya.

Nanao membuka hadiah itu langsung. Secarik kertas menarik perhatiannya.

'_Aku ingin minta maaf tentang banyak hal. Lalu… aku ingin bicara banyak hal juga denganmu.'_

Nanao menagis melihat tulisan tangan rapi itu, yang tentu saja –milik sang pangeran.

* * *

Saat pesta dansa, malam festival.

Seorang pangeran –Hisagi Shuuhei berlutut di hadapan para gadis yang sudah memakai gaun merah.

"Maaf! Aku tak bisa berdansa dengan kalian…." ucapnya lalu pergi.

Ia menyendiri di sebuah ruangan yang sepi dari kegiatan festival.

"Kau disini… Hisagi-kun?" sapa seorang wanita cantik yang dari tadi mencarinya.

Hisagi menoleh. Ia lagi-lagi terpesona pada wanita cantik ini.

"Gaun merahnya sangat cantik… aku suka. Terimakasih," ucap Nanao menunduk malu.

DEG! 'Kyaa! Kenapa aku jadi gugup sekali?' Nanao berteriak panic melihat Hisagi memakai kostum pangeran yang sebenarnya. Sangat gagah dan tampan.

"Maaf sensei! Aku benar-benar murid yang kurang ajar!" Hisagi membungkuk di hadapan Nanao.

"Tidak! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf!"

"Eh?"

"Anak-anak sekelas sudah minta maaf! Mereka sudah tidak takut lagi padaku. Berkatmu… pangeran."

"Ah…"

Nanao memegang wajah Hisagi yang membuatnya menatap langsung mata Nanao.

"Terimakasih… kau memang pantas menjadi pangeran. Eh, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa? Aku mencarimu untuk itu… KYAAA?" Nanao berteriak kaget saat sang pangeran mencium bicirnya tiba-tiba. Melumat tepatnya.

Tak berhenti, Hisagi memgang kedua tangan Nanao.

"Hisagi… kun?"

Hisagi melepaskan ciuman hangatnya. Lalu menatap mata Nanao.

"Tak mungkin hanya berakhir untuk berdansa saja kan? Maaf sensei, aku ini murid yang nakal lho…" ujarnya memberikan tatapan nakal yang sebenarnya.

Syuuuuuut! Nanao pingsan.

"Lho? Sensei? Waaaa!" Hisagi panik.

Sementara itu… Ichigo, Renji dan Kira menikmati kembang api di menara utara.

"Akhirnya… pangeran itu sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya," gumam Kira.

*SELESAI*

Kyaaa! Selesai juga.

Maaf Chappy bikin fic yang gaje lagi.

Cerita ini Chappy ambil dari sebuah komik favorit Chappy. Haduuuh! Maaf, Chappy tidak kreatif nih!

**Review ya?**


End file.
